ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan McAvoy
Dylan McAvoy is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actor History: *Steve Burton (01/2013-01/2017) Character History: Background: Dylan McAvoy is the son of Paul Williams and Nicole "Nikki" Reed. He is the adoptive son of the late Terrence "Terry" McAvoy and Penelope "Penny" Harrison. His the paternal half-brother of Heather Stevens and the late Ricardo "Ricky" Williams and the maternal half-brother of Victoria Newman, Nicholas "Nick" Newman and the late John Abbott III. Nikki and Paul join the New World Commune cult. Nikki was raped by the cult leader Ian Ward and once Nikki and Paul escaped the cult, Nikki head off to Chicago. Nikki gave gave birth to a child in a church, but passed out during labor and the nuns had taken the baby away. Nikki later asked the nuns to find the baby a good home as she believed that Ian was the baby's father. and she returned to Genoa City, Wisconsin. Dylan ended up being adopted by Penny Harrison. Penny wanted to get back with her ex-boyfriend Terry McAvoy. Penny presented Dylan to Terry as being the biological son. Penny and Terry married and raised Darien, Connecticut. In his childhood, he befrieded Phyllis Summers and Avery Summers. As a young adult, Dylan moved to Chicago to take over his father's construction company after he became injuried in an accident. He did some construction work for Joseph "Joe" Clark and his wife Avery. Dylan and Avery reconnect and soon became an affair. Avery had been having problems with her husband. Avery became pregnant with their son but soon miscarried. Dylan's unit in the U.S. Army was called up and was to be sent to Afghanistan. Before leaving town, Dylan buys an engagement ring and asks Avery to leave Joe but she turns him down stating that she wants to work on her marriage. Dylan then leaves town but Joe finds out about the affair and he and Avery divorced. A few months later, Dylan is presumed deceased during the war and Avery learns of it and is heartbroken. 2010's: In January 2013, Dylan arrives in Genoa City, where Avery is living. Dylan wanting to make sure that Avery was happy. Dylan learns that Avery is engaged to Nicholas Newman. Dylan and Avery reconnect but Avery remains with Nick. Dylan later brings his father Terry to town. Terry had never fully recovered from his injuries following the accident. Soon after Terry arrived in town, he passes away. Dylan planned on leaving town after finishing one more construction job. Dylan seeing that Avery had moved on has a one night stand with Chelsea Lawson. A short time later as he is about to leave town, he learns that Chelsea's is pregnant. Dylan assumes that the child is his and Chelsea lets him believed that the child is Dylan's dispite her knowing that her ex-husband Victor "Adam" Newman Jr. is the child father. Dylan decides to stay in town and starts a relationship with Chelsea. Dylan and Chelsea soon become engaged and marry with months of starting a relationship. Just hours after getting married, Chelsea goes into labour and Dylan delievers the baby boy. Dyland and Chelsea name him Terrence "Connor" Connor McAvoy II gave Dylan's father. After months later, Dylan learns the truth about Connor's paternity and kidnaps the baby. McAvoy, Dylan McAvoy, Dylan